1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented capacity planning systems, and in particular, to a capacity planning system for multiprocessor computer systems used in client/server environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, customers can choose from a bewildering array of computer system hardware, software and networking products to meet their current and future needs. For example, most multiprocessor computer systems are highly configurable in terms of the number of processors, number and types of disks, and memory modules. Such systems have different configuration and connectivity limitations, performance capabilities, and pricing. Often, these products are expected to coexist and communicate with those of other vendors.
A key business problem involves proposing a validly configured, cost effective and competitive multiprocessor computer system for client-server environments to meet a customer's specific requirements and provide a known level of performance. In this context, a salesperson needs assistance in assessing the customer's on-going needs, and in matching those needs with an appropriate cost effective product configuration. The capability to quickly configure the right system to meet customer expectations is vital for business success in the marketplace.
There is no substitute for the judgments of seasoned salespersons in assessing the needs of their customers. However, the complexity of products, pricing considerations, and performance requirements demand either extra help in terms of technical expertise or assistance from appropriate tools to be competitive at the market place. Existing ad hoc approaches may lead to either an over-priced, over-configured solution that could mean loss in marketshare, or an under-configured solution that does not meet customer expectations, thereby hurting the credibility of the vendor. Sizing the computer system requires time and a correct understanding of the customer's application and the performance of the proposed computer systems. In the prior art, there exists no tool for sizing complex multiprocessor computer systems used in client/server environments.